Best Friends
by lyke oh snap
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are best friends. Best friends can give each other something special, right? Valentine's fluff, AU


AN: Thank you so much to Gen who beta'd for me! WAH! I heart you so much! Sankyu! And also, I would like to know what you all thought about this fic, so please review, if you don't mind.. I would really appriciate it!

Best Friends

The small kindergarten classroom was filled with pink and red and white. The sounds of children laughing filled the room. The students sat at their tiny desks and cut hearts out of differently colored pieces of paper--gluing a scrap here, cutting the edges there--as they chatted and giggled about who they would give their Valentine's Day heart to.

Everyone was happy and cheerful, or so it seemed.

One little redheaded boy sat in the back corner of the small classroom staring furiously at another student. The little girl he had been staring at--fuming at--didn't even notice. This pink-haired girl was too busy fawning over a certain blonde boy. The reason this little boy was so furious was because the girl was saying (quite loudly, in fact) that her Valentine's heart would be going to the cute little fox boy, Naruto.

The red haired boy did not know why he was feeling this way toward the young girl; he also had no idea what this feeling even was! In fact, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear his best friend call his name.

"Gaara-kun... Gaara-kun..." the blonde said.

Gaara was immediately shaken out of his reverie only to blush when he noticed how close his friend's whiskered face was from his.

"Oh, hello, Naurto-kun," he said quietly.

Naruto laughed his loud and boisterous laugh--this laugh always made something in Gaara's chest feel awkwardly light--and looked at his friend's tiny desk.

"It doesn't look like you've done much work on you Valentine's heart, now does it?" the young blonde asked picking up a piece of paper as red as his friend's hair. "Do you want me to help you? You haven't even started yet."

Without waiting for an answer, Naruto picked up a dull pair of scissors and started to cut the red piece of paper. Gaara watched as a freshly cut heart fell to his desk. The edges were a bit rough from using the old pair of scissors, but, in Gaara's opinion, this was the most amazing heart in the world!

Next, Naruto picked up a pink piece of paper. He cut lots of miniature hearts and moved on to the next piece of paper, white, and did the same thing. Finally, Naruto put down the pair of dull old scissors and stared at the scraps of paper scattered across the desk.

As he observed the pink and white mess, Naruto said, "Okay! So how do you want these to be glued on?

Do you want me to help-"

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" a little girl's voice called.

Both boys looked up--one in curiosity and the other in a strange feeling he didn't know how to describe--at the pink haired girl walking toward them.

"Oh... Hi, Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled.

Sakura blushed.

"What are you doing over here?" Naruto asked kindly.

The little girl looked down at her feet, and Gaara noticed that she was holding something behind her back.

"Well, um, Naruto-kun," Sakura began. "I was wondering who you were going to give your Valentine's heart to."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Well... I haven't  
really thought about that... I don't know who I'll-"

"You should give it to me!" the pink haired girl said, blushing. She removed her hands from behind her back and shoved a gigantic heart in Naruto's face. The heart was pink and pasted in the center in miniature white hearts was Naruto's name.

Needless to say, Naruto was stunned.

He blushed as he scrambled to find the right words to say.

"No."

Naruto turned around and gave his friend a surprised look.

Sakura glared at Gaara, noticing him for the first time since her arrival to the back corner of the classroom.

"And why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because," Gaara said. "I'm going to give him mine."

Gaara picked up his heart and held it up for Naruto to see. The red heart had "Best Friends" pasted on it in little pink and white hearts.

Naruto blushed even more. He looked from face to face. Sakura stood in front of him bouncing up and down in anticipation. Gaara sat beside him staring angrily at Sakura.

Sakura looked at Naruto expectantly, her heart held out in front of her.

Gaara stared at Sakura with an angry and annoyed look on his face, his heart lying on his little desk in the back corner of the room.

A few minutes passed as Naruto looked from face to face.

He cleared his throat.

"Um, Sakura-chan," he said. "I-I'm sorry! I can't accept your Valentine's heart."

And with that, Naruto turned around with a big, foxy grin saying, "Gaara-kun, thank you for offering your heart! I'll gladly accept it!"

Gaara smiled a little bit--he also felt a strange tightening sensation in his chest melt away.

Naruto picked up the red heart. "'Best Friends,' huh?" He asked.

Gaara blushed a little bit, "Yeah, you're my first real friend."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah..." Gaara said looking down at his messy, scrap covered desk.

"Well, then!" Naruto smiled, grabbing Gaara's hand and pulling him up out of his chair. "We'll just have to get you some more friends!"

Naruto then pulled Gaara by the hand into the center of the classroom where the red and pink and white paper lay scattered across the floor. The sounds of children laughing and chatting filled Gaara's ears.

The two boys stopped in front of Naruto's desk. Laying there on top was a white heart.

Gaara blushed when he noticed the name pasted on the heart.

"N-Naruto-kun," Gaara said while looking at the red hearts which spelled out his name.

The blonde boy just grinned and grabbed the red haired boy's hand again, thrusting the heart into the other.

Gaara blushed a little deeper.

"Gaara-kun," Naruto smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

FiN


End file.
